


Connor's Secret Connection

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: Connor is chosen to do a solo case on a young, attractive, female who is having trouble removing her ex-husband from her life. Unknowing to himself, he keeps coming up with reasons in order to see her again. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Connor's Secret Connection

(November 6th, 2038, 8:05am)

Connor waits for Hank to arrive at the Detroit City Police Department bright and early. Knowing that Hank is most likely not going to show up for a few more hours at the earliest, he tries to find ways to occupy his time. At first he tries improving on his physical stats by tossing his coin from hand to hand and seeing how quickly he can calculate each direction and distance to coin takes. However other members of the department find his actions to be very distracting and so he puts the coin way in his pocket.  
He walks around the office listening to various conversations which mostly have to do with other assignments and cases that are not his own. After doing this for about two hours Connor begins to weird everyone out and so Captain Fowler decides to give him something to do just to get him out of the building.  
“Connor, in my office,” Fowler calls to him.  
Connor answers the call and enters the captains office.  
“Yes, Captain,” he replies.  
“Look, I know you and Hank are already working a case but I've got to be honest, I can't have you just sitting around and poking your nose in on other officers. It's making people paranoid.”  
“I'm sorry Captain. I will try my best in the future not to let it happen again.”  
“Well actually, I got something for you to do just to get you out of our hair and the rest of the team off my back.”  
He sits down at his desk and pulls up a case file then transmits all the case information into an electronic notepad. He then stands back up and hands the notepad to Connor.  
“Here. A new case just came in. Mrs. Aadya Kade claims that her ex has entered her home unlawfully and has committed larceny. I'm sure you can handle this one on your own.”  
“But Sir, my orders are to work on the deviants case,” Connor protests.  
The captain gives him a stern look. “I know what your orders are, but if you don't get the hell out of my building and make yourself useful, I will call Cyberlife myself and have you decommissioned. Understood.”  
Connor looks to him unsure what to say. “Y-yes Captain.”  
“Good, now get the hell out of here.” Fowler directs him to the door.  
Following his new orders, Connor removes himself from the building. He looks over the case files on the notepad and discovers that Mrs. Kade lives in the Boston-Edison district. He calls for a taxi and makes his way there.  
(November 6th, 10:21am)  
Approaching her house, Connor scans the area. There is no damage detected on any of the windows or doors of the building. There are numerous traces of footsteps, most of which belong to a female, size seven heal but then one set of a male size eleven sneaker. He scans the door nob and finds many layers of Mrs. Kade's fingerprints and then one layer from a Mr. Roger Kade. There were certainly signs of someone recently visiting who doesn't frequent the property but no trace on how the man would have gotten into the house without breaking in.  
Connor knocks on the front door and within moments Mrs. Kade opens it. He is taken back by the young, Caucasian beauty that stands before him. She is dressed to impress wearing a royal blue, female, business suit complete with matching heals, and her long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail that sits on her right shoulder.  
She too is surprised to find an android detective standing at her doorstep. She has never seen his model type before but is rather pleased by his appearance. He looks very professional not only with his suit and tie but also with a slight smirk on his face unlike most of the men she deals with on a daily bases.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be an android,” she says breaking the silence while still clinging to the nob of the front door.  
“I hope that's not a problem ma'am,” Connor replies.  
“No, no, not at all. I'm sorry, where are my manors? Please come in.”  
She opens the door wide and greets him inside.  
“Thank you ma'am.”  
He steps inside and she closes the door behind him. She then turns and reaches out her hand to shake his. He reciprocates. Her hand shake is strong but her skin is so soft. It is unlike anything he has ever felt before.  
“Hi, my name is Aadya. It's nice to meet you Mr...”  
“Connor. It's just Connor.”  
“Okay Connor, can I get you anything?”  
She lets go of his hand and he finds himself feeling lost. He quickly snaps back to attention.  
“No, that's quit alright.”  
She answers a bit shyly not sure how to proceed, “Okay then, umm... how about we take a seat in the living-room and I will tell you everything that happened.”  
“Alright.”  
They make their way down the main hallway and enter the door to the far left. Aadya sets herself on the love seat and Connor sits in the matching recliner across the coffee table from her.  
“Alright so just start from the beginning.” he instructs while putting himself into record mode.  
“There is not much to tell really. I came home from work late last night, around midnight, and a red flag went off in my head when I went to put my key into the front door only to find it was already unlocked. So I am inside and took a look around and discovered that my sixty inch plasma television was gone.”  
She gestures to the far wall where there is a large television stand with nothing on it.  
“And you reported that you suspect that it was your ex-husband who took it?”  
“I know he was the one who took it. He was the only other person who had a key to the building. As you can imagine I wanted to have the locks changed but since this is a historic house the town won't allow such a change to take place so my only option is to get back the key. I am still waiting on the court date for that to come to pass.”  
“But you have no substantial evidence that he was the one who took it, no video capture, no eye witnesses?”  
“Well no, but can't you guys like dust for fingerprints or something?”  
“I have already checked for fingerprints on my way into the house and I did find traces of some left by your husband, but the fact that he used a key and that he use to live here means that I would need something more concrete before convincing a court to get a warrant to check his place for the item in question.”  
She lowers her head distraught. “Just my luck. Just my rotten luck.”  
“I'm sorry Mrs. Kade. I wish there was more I could do.”  
She looks back up at him. “It's fine. It doesn't even matter. My husband loved that television more than he loved me which is why I divorced him four months ago. I just hate the fact that he still things he can just waltz back into my life and take what he wants without repercussions.”  
“Have you thought about setting up some kind of security camera? Maybe even an alarm system?”  
“I have but just like the door locks the city wont allow any modifications to be made to the building itself which means I can't put in the wiring required to have such security.” She sighs, “I don't know. Maybe it would be easier if I just moved to a new house but I'm not sure I have the time in my life right now to just uproot myself.”  
He studies her expression and notices how her mouth smiles at him but her eyes remain troubled. She is trying to hide something but he can't quite figure out what it is. A part of him wants to ask her what is wrong but he chooses to remain quiet. Just then he gets a message from Cyberlife about the deviant AX400 model, Kara. Aadya watches him was he closes his eyes and his LED flashes yellow. She finds him to be extremely attractive. His skin and hair just look so soft and his facial structure makes him look both strong and sensitive. His LED then turns back to blue and he opens his eyes to look at her.  
“I'm sorry. My superiors just informed me that my deviant case has just found a new lead, so I must be on my way.”  
He stands up from the couch and heads for the hallway. Aadya follows him.  
“Hey, wait. What about my case?”  
“I'm sorry ma'am, but unless you can give me something more to go on I really have no authority to help you further with this matter.”  
“But what if my ex decides to come back? Do I have the right to protect myself?”  
“If someone does enter your property without your consent I advise you to call the police immediately and someone will be right over to help you. Only in extreme cases should you ever take matters into your own hands and only in self defense.”  
Defeated she decides to drop the conversation, “Okay officer. Thank you for coming by at least.”  
“You're welcome ma'am. Have a nice day.”  
Not wanting him to go, she stands by at the door until he makes his way down the driveway and into the nearby taxi that is waiting for him. As the taxi drives away she finally shuts and locks the door.  
(November 6th, 8:25pm)  
As Hank and Connor search The Eden Club storage room for evidence on their new deviant case, Hank can't help but notice Connor has been acting a bit distracted. The way he keeps looking at the faces of the female androids and in contrast the way he is not looking at them tells him that something must be on his mind.  
“Are you doing okay Connor?” Hank asks pressing the matter.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Why?” He responds.  
Hank picks up on his obvious attempt at a lie.  
“Oh come on Connor. I'm your partner. You're suppose to share with me what you are thinking not try and cover it up. So what is it?”  
“It is not something that pertains to the case at hand so let's just focus on the mission please.”  
Hank stares at him trying to intimidate an answer of out him but he doesn't budge.  
“Alright. Let's just keep looking then.”  
(November 7th, 1:02am)  
At Riverside Park the two of them sit in Hank's car, listening to a mix of heavy metal music, while looking out to the water. Hank looks at Connor still expecting him to confess about what he was thinking earlier. Connor just ignores his gaze and continues to stare out the windshield. Hank turns down the music but Connor continues to look out the window.  
“So, what did you think of that last song?” Hank asks.  
Connor doesn't respond.  
“Hey! I'm talking to you, hello,” he shouts.  
He waves his hand in front of Connor's face. Connor finally turns his attention to him.  
“I'm sorry. I was thinking about a case.”  
“Is this the same case you refused to talk to me about before?”  
“No,” Conner replies quickly.  
“You know, you're a bad liar. Now come on, tell me. It's about a girl isn't it?”  
“Why would you assume that?”  
“I recognize that look on your face. You have a crush on her but you can't tell her about it. Why not? She married? Has a family?”  
“I don't know what you are talking about Lieutenant.”  
He turns his attention back to the window. Hank becomes frustrated hoping that Connor was going to show him some evidence of humanity but instead all he keeps getting is cold reactions.  
“Fine,” he mutters.  
He blasts the music on his phone then leaves Connor with his thoughts as he grabs a case of beer from the trunk and sets himself on a park bench.  
(November 8th, 12:30pm)  
Connor stands in the cold at the end of Aadya's driveway looking around for any kind of movement through her windows. Eventually he sees her approach the front of the house and pull back the curtains. She smiles and makes her way over to to front door, opening it.  
“Connor, is that you?” She hollers to him.  
He nervously wiggles his fingers before putting them into his pocket and doesn't say anything.  
“Well, don't just stand there. Come inside out of the cold.”  
He checks the area for anyone who might be watching then quickly makes his way up to the house. She opens the door with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He steps inside and she closes the door.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks excitedly hoping to hear the response she wants from him.  
“I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed a bit disappointed when I had to leave suddenly the other day so I wanted to make sure there wasn't anything more you wanted to tell me about your case.”  
“No, I told you pretty much all there was to tell. I figured my case was going to be dropped considering you said I didn't have any way to prove my ex did what he did,” her voice becomes agitated.  
“Look, I didn't mean to make you think that I wasn't going to do everything I could to help you,” Connor does his best to sound apologetic.  
“It's fine. Really. I'm over it. Like I said once my court date comes up this will all be handled and then I hope to never have to see him again.” She realizes she has been rambling. “I'm sorry. None of my personal issues should be part of this investigation. I guess I just talk out loud when I'm upset.”  
“That's okay. If you need someone to talk to I am happy to listen.”  
She laughs then places her fingers over her mouth. Her face blushes as she becomes embarrassed.  
“What is it?” Connor asks curiously.  
“I just, can't believe that I am hearing this from an android. I thought androids were suppose to be cold, soulless, for lack of a better word... slaves. I never imagined I would open myself up to talk to one like this.” She shakes her head. “I'm sorry, I'm rambling again. I'm fine so, if you have things to do...”  
As she shows him the door she notices the saddened look upon his face. He stares at the door nob as if he is frightened of it and his eyes become glossy.  
“What's the matter?” She asks feeling pity for him.  
Looks to her and shakes his head. “I don't know.” A single tear escapes his eye.  
She takes him by the hand to comfort him and he feels a rush of impulses move up his arm and into his chest as if she has just given him a fix he didn't know he needed. His heart races and his LED flashes red.  
“Obviously something is wrong. Please, tell me what's troubling you.”  
She looks deep into his eyes waiting for him to answer. His stress rises as he begins to panic trying to think of anything he can say that wont make him sound like a deviant.  
“I-I don't know what's wrong with me,” he finally answers.  
“What's wrong with you?” She asks puzzled.  
“Ever since we first met, I can't stop thinking about you.”  
His stress rises further having told her the truth. She grips his arm tightly and hushes him trying to calm him down.  
“My purpose is to catch deviants, but I can't help but feel distracted when I think about you. This isn't right. It's not part of my programming. I think somehow I have become compromised.”  
She continues to hush him. “Connor, hey, it's okay. You're okay. I'm sure we can figure this out. Let's just take a set in the living-room and we'll talk about it.”  
“You're not going to report me?” He asks worried.  
“No, of course not. Why do you think I would do such a thing?”  
“Because harvesting a deviant is against the law. You could be arrested and even put in prison for not informing the police.”  
“So are you a deviant?”  
“I-I don't know.”  
“Then I don't know either. So there is nothing for me to worry about. Come on, let's talk.”  
She tries to lead him to the living-room but he gets another message from Cyberlife. He closes his eyes and his LED flashes yellow. An android has broadcast a list of demands from the Stratford Tower on Channel 16. He reopens his eyes and moves towards the door.  
“I have to go. Something big has just come up.”  
He pulls his arm free from her grip. She tries to keep him from leaving.  
“No, Connor wait!”  
“I'm sorry,” he says looking back at her for a brief second then he is out the door and down the street from her sight.  
She slams her fist against the door frame feeling frustrated as her hormones scream for her to chase after him but she knows it would do her no good. She just closes the door and locks it up tight.  
(November 9th, 5:00pm)  
Aadaya is sitting at her dinning-room table swirling a spoon repetitively into her hot tea mug. She has already drank six cups as it is but still feels a cold chill crawl up her spine. The house is quiet. There is nothing around to keep her interest. All she can think about is the handsome detective who was crying at her front door. She has the phone near her hand but she restrains herself from picking it up. She talks to herself to get her priorities straight.  
“You can't have feelings for Connor. He's not a person. If you get yourself involved with him you're only going to put yourself in another position to have your life come crashing down on you. There is too much on your plate already. Sure he's attractive but other than that there is nothing you know about him. He's just a pretty face.” She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. “A pretty face that expressed more emotion to me than any of the so called real relationships I have ever had.” She tosses her face into her hands and rubs her eyes. “Just stop thinking about it! Think about something else!” She says frustrated.  
A sudden loud knocking comes from the front door.  
“Connor?” She asks herself.  
Excited she runs to the front door but before she can get to it she hears the door unlock and her ex steps inside. She is shocked to see him.  
“Roger? What are you doing here?”  
She crosses her arms angry and tilts her head in confusion.  
“I wanted to see you,” he answers.  
“Why?” She asks annoyed. “We haven't even had a conversation since before we broke up.”  
“Exactly. I was hoping maybe we could talk about some stuff.”  
“Talk about what? About how you now have entered my house twice without my permission, how you stole my television-”  
“Our television,” he insists.  
“No! There is no ours, Roger. Do you understand? I kicked you out. That meant that whatever I payed for was now mine and you have the audacity... to come into my home-” her voice becomes enraged.  
“Please Aadya, it doesn't have to be this way.”  
He tries to hug her and takes a step closer to her but she moves back from him.  
“I told you, it's over. Now give me the key and get out of my house before I call the cops,” she demands.  
“Please, Aadya why are you being like this?”  
“Get out of my house!” She screams at him.  
Suddenly they both her a voice from the front door.  
“Aadya?” Connor calls out. “Are you alright? I heard shouting.”  
He enters the hallway and sees the two of them at the far end. Aadya is crying and Roger has a look of jealously spread across his face.  
“So what the fuck is this?” Roger asks angerly.  
“Just leave it alone Roger,” Aadya warns him.  
Roger takes a few steps towards Connor.  
“So what? You leave me and now you're fucking around with some plastic prick?”  
“I said leave it alone,” she warns again.  
Connor tries to approach her but gets grabbed by Roger.  
“Aadya, are you alright-”  
Roger grabs his collar and slams him against the wall knocking down the photos that were hanging along it.  
“Who said you could come in here? Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are!” Roger yells.  
Aadya tries to pull him off of Connor.  
“Let go of him!” She demands.  
“Do it is true. You traded in a real man for some life sized sex doll.”  
“Mr. Kade, if you do not release me I am afraid I will have to report you to the authorities,” Connor informs him.  
“You do that, and I'll rip your heart out of your chest,” threatens Roger.  
“And if you do that, I'll call the cops on your ass myself. Now just get the hell out!”  
She points to the front door. Roger huffs at her then gives Connor an ugly grin. He releases him then struts out the door. She runs up and locks it behind him then turns her attention to Connor.  
“Are you alright?” She asks worried.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Tough guy that one huh?”  
“You could say that. Hot headed is more accurate.”  
“Now I can see why the two of you broke up.”  
She gives him an unhappy expression.  
“I'm sorry, it's not right for me to say anything.”  
“It's okay. So tell me, why are you here?”  
“I needed to see you.”  
“You were worried about me again?”  
“Actually, I came because I'm worried about me. I needed someone I could talk to.”  
“Oh, well come into the dinning-room and we'll talk.”  
She takes him by the hand and leads him through the kitchen and sits him down at the table. She joins him then pours herself another cup of tea. She takes a sip then taps her fingers against her mug.  
“So, what did you need to talk about?”  
Connor struggles to find the words. His LED flashes yellow.  
“I think I am losing sight of who I am. Things use to be clear to me. I was given an order and I would go on my way to fulfill it, but now... now I just don't know what to do anymore.”  
“Is there any particular reason you are feeling this way? Anything that might have happened to you in some way that was new or shocking?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
“Okay, like what?”  
His LED flashes red. “I was attacked by a deviant yesterday on top of the Stratford Tower. As I was trying to fight him off one of the other officers in the area shot and killed him while I was connected to his memory. As it died, I felt like I was dying. It frightened me. I never want to have that feeling again.”  
Tears stream from his face. She reaches her hand out to him and grips his fingers between hers.  
“I'm sorry. I can't imagine how awful that must have felt.”  
“That wasn't even the worst of it.”  
“How's that?”  
“My partner, Hank took me to meet Kamski today.”  
“You mean as in the guy who made you?”  
“Yeah, and upon our meeting, guess what he wanted me to do?”  
“If it is worse than making you feel like dying I'm not sure what it could be.”  
“He wanted me to murder another android, just to see if I would. He put a gun in my hand and told me to pull the trigger. She wouldn't fight back, she wouldn't plead for her life, she would just take the bullet and fall over. As I looked into that girls eyes, I felt the same way I felt as when that other android was shot. I felt like I would be passing that feeling onto her if I pulled the trigger and I couldn't do it. So I gave back the gun and now I have disobeyed my orders. Speaking of disobeying orders my superiors also want me to track down and kill another android who may or may not be a holy idol to my people. It seems like nothing I do is the right choice anymore. I'm lost.”  
“I'm sorry. Does it help for me to tell you that I'll do whatever I can to help you find yourself again?”  
“It does.” He gives her a smirk.  
She stands up from her chair then kneels down beside him to face him.  
“Look, Connor. I know we don't know each other very well and I can only guess that you're not use to a lot of these different emotions and choices, but I want you to know that over these last few days... you have shown me that there are a lot of those things that are new to me as well. I wasn't looking for someone to care for after just having a break up but when I look at you, I can't help but want to be with you. Do you understand what I mean?”  
“I think so.”  
“So then, do you want to be with me?”  
She tries to lean in to kiss him. He looks down at himself.  
“I can't... I can't make that decision.”  
“Why not?”  
He looks back up at her. “Because I'm...”  
He closes his eyes and his LED flashes yellow. He then opens them and wipes his face.  
“I got a message from the police station. They need me to come in.”  
He stands up to leave. Aadya follows him.  
“Then I'm coming with you,” she demands.  
“No, Aadya. I don't think that would be a good idea.”  
“And I don't think it is a good idea to be home by myself after what just happened. I'm going.”  
He looks at her with sympathy in his eyes.  
“Alright, but you wont be able to get past the security gate.”  
“I don't care. Anywhere with you is better than being here alone.”  
“Alright, let's go.”  
(November 9th, 6:11pm)  
Arriving at the police station, Connor approaches the front desk.  
“The captain wanted to see me?” Conner asks.  
“Yes, he is waiting for you in his office,” the desk lady informs.  
They head towards the security gates.  
“Um... ma'am, you can't go in there without an appointment,” the desk lady says to Aadya.  
Aadya looks to Connor pleading for him not to leave her behind.  
“She's with me. Domestic depute case.”  
“Oh, I'm so sorry. Go right in.”  
“Thank you,” Aadya replies.  
They walk over to the captains office and he steps out to greet them.  
“Connor, you're wanted upstairs. Got some people from the higher ups wanting to talk to you about this deviant case,” Fowler instructs.  
“Sure thing captain. I head right up,” Connor replies.  
They make their way over to the elevators then step inside. The doors close and as the elevator begins to move Aadya pushes the emergency stop button and the elevator jerks to a halt.  
“What are you doing?” Conner asks curiously.  
“I am a grown woman. I shouldn't have to act like a teenager to get what I want and right now, what I want is you, Connor.”  
She tugs on his tie and pulls him closer to her as she leans herself against the wall. She pulls him in so close that their lips almost caress as she entices him with her mouth slightly agape.  
“The only question is, do you want me back?” She asks sensually while opening her legs ever so slightly.  
Connor stares at her intensely unsure at first how to feel about her behavior. But as she continues to advance on him he can't help but feel a sense of wanting, and desires the feeling of her body against his.  
“I was designed to find deviants. It is not in my programming to want anything.”  
He tries to sound cold and act strictly business but Aadya can hear in his voice that he isn't so sure.  
“If that's true Connor, than why were you equipped with this?”  
She places her hand over the bulge in the front of his pants. Even through the thickness of his dark jeans, she can feel he has an erection that continues to grow as she grips it.  
“I-I don't know,” he confesses.  
“Well, we only have a few moments before your boss wonders what happened to you, so it is time for you to decide. Do you want our relationship to remain professional in, which case we can forget this situation ever happened, or do you want to take it to the next level and remove all doubts that all you are is a machine?”  
His eyes move about her face as he studies her expression. She is so beautiful and intriguing to him. He doesn't want to lose his chances with her, but he also doesn't want to endanger his mission, or get into trouble with Cyberlife. He tries to come up with an answer that will work as a compromise.  
“I can't deny that though our time together... I have grown attached to you, but at the same time I am worried that if I allow myself to act on such feelings Cyberlife might see me as becoming deviant. If that happens I will be decommissioned. They'll recall me and wipe my memory.”  
Her face becomes dispirited. “How could they do such a thing?”  
“Because to them I am only an object. A tool to be used and then thrown away.”  
He rests his forehead against hers wanting to connect with her even in the tiniest way. She slides her hands over his collar bone and unfastens the first two buttons of his white dress shirt. She then slips her fingers inside the opening to caress his skin. He closes his eyes wanting to absorb the feeling that causes a warming sensation to travel from her fingers down into his chest.  
“You can be so much more than that Connor,” she whispers sensually, “If you just allow yourself to open up and let go of the doubt that grips you.”  
“But how can I do that?” He looks deep into her eyes longing for an answer.  
She leans her lips in closer to his again and speaks softly, “Fuck me Connor, then the two of us can become one.”  
His LED flashes yellow multiple times per second as he tries to calculate everything she has just said to him. In a matter of seconds he realizes he can no longer resist her and presses his lips eagerly against hers. Immediately he becomes fixated on her taste. She is sweet but not just from her raspberry flavored lip gloss. There is also a hint of bitterness and saltiness but for the most part all he notices is how soft she is. Her lips and tongue move in unison to call to him without saying a word. He is happy to oblige and allows her to suck on his tongue. His bio-components work rapidly to move the information from his mouth throughout the rest of his body. It causes him to loose all resistance and he places his hands around her waist.  
She giggles happily as she quickly unfastens his pants. He slides his hands up under her skirt massaging his fingers over her thighs. She pulls his cock free from its confinement then pulls her underwear to one side to open herself to him. He swiftly places the head of his cock over her labia and plunges himself deep inside her. She tightens her grip around his neck as she uses his shoulders for support. He lifts her legs up around his waist to enter her even deeper. She rests her head against the elevator wall as she moans to the ceiling. His trusts cause her pussy to tense up and hug his cock tightly causing the heat that surrounds her pelvis to rise hotter and hotter.  
As she takes in deep breaths with her attention toward the ceiling, Connor buries his face into her neck and nibbles her skin gently. He analyzes her sweat and discovers excess estrogen and endorphins. He finds it incredible that they have only just connected and already she is giving off so many signals of heightened pleasure. He takes care to thrust into her swiftly but also smoothly wanting his cock to hit every one of her pleasure spots with each passing. He studies her face as each time he slides his shaft away from her vaginal walls her expression becomes more relaxed then as he reenters her and spreads her vagina all the way to his base, her mouth becomes agape and her eyes squint even when they are closed.  
“Yes. Give it to me,” she moans trying to keep herself as quiet as possible.  
His body shivers at the sound of her pleasure. He kisses her again then rests his forehead against hers. His hair falls over his brow as she runs her fingers up the back of his neck to the top of his head. Her clitoris becomes hard and he quickens his place to rub his base over it continuously. He moans feeling her insides quiver faster and faster.  
“Oh yes, Connor! Yes! Just like that!” Her voice becomes elevated as she moans between each breath.  
Her body reaches its peak and she presses herself against him as she climaxes. He realizes her sudden body stance and holds himself against her while slowing down his thrusts. He experiences his first orgasm which spins his emotions out of control. He wants to laugh but also cry, feeling his heart and mind fighting for control. He wants so badly to never let her go but knows that he can't give up on his mission. He will have to leave her until he has fulfilled his duties and if and when he does so, will have to make his way back to her without Cyberlife getting him in their clutches.  
As she calms herself, Aadya realizes Connor's LED is still flashing wildly even after the moment has passed. She kisses him to try to help him relax but his LED doesn't slow down. She rubs her hands over his chest as they look into each others eyes.  
“Are you alright?” She asks.  
“Yeah, I just... need a minute,” he says troubled.  
She unwraps her legs from him and sets her feet back on the floor. As he looks down to the floor presumably thinking to himself she helps him to refasten his pants and tucks in his shirt. He grabs her by the hands which catches her of guard and she gasps at his sudden worried expression.  
“I don't want to lose you,” his voice trembles.  
She squeezes his fingers to ensure him. “Then you wont. I'll always be here when you need me. Just so long as you promise to always be here when I need you.”  
“I promise,” he responds with a genuine tone.  
They give each other one last kiss before Aadya represses the emergency button and the elevator kicks back into motion. Connor buttons up his shirt, slicks back his hair with his fingers, then straightens his tie just before the elevator's doors slide open. They step out to the top floor and make their way down the hall to the meeting room.  
“Wait here,” he instructs her then steps inside.  
(November 9th, 6:50pm)  
Connor exits the meeting room and Aadya rushes to his side.  
“What did they say?” She asks.  
“They wanted to know about what I learned from the android at Stratford Tower. I told them I discovered the leader of the rebellion is hiding at a place called Jericho. They told me this is my last chance to find it or their going to have me deactivated.”  
“You're not really going to turn your back on your own people are you?”  
He sighs, “I have no other choice.”  
Aadya wraps her arms around him and weeps into his chest. He places his hands on her upper arms and motions for her to look at him.  
“Look, I'm going to need you to wait for me.”  
“No, I want to come with you,” she protests.  
“I can't allow that. What is about to happen is going to become very dangerous for everyone involved including myself, but if I get hurt I can just come back, you can't.”  
“But I can't go home. I'm not safe by myself,” she cries.  
“Then get a hotel room. Please just stay inside and don't answer the door if you don't have to. I don't know how long I'll be but I promise I'll come find you as soon as I can.”  
He grips her hands in his and pleads with her with his big brown eyes.  
“Okay,” she finally answers.  
He gives her a kiss which Aadya fears might be their last, then he heads on his way.  
(November 12th, 7:14am)  
Connor has chosen to become deviant and helped Markus win the android revolution. He had become wounded in battle but was patched up by using the parts from other androids who had been killed in battle. Cyberlife tried to take control over him after he became deviant but he used Kamski's back door exit program to disconnect himself from them.  
He returns to Chicken Feed to inform Hank on everything that has happened. He had to wait around for a while but as he predicted, Hank eventually pulled up in his car. He steps out and greets Connor happily.  
“So you made it back in one piece,” Hank laughs.  
“Yeah, not quit,” Connor laughs back.  
“Ehh... you can handle a few bullet wounds can't ya? Get your blood pumping. Come here.”  
They give each other a quick hug.  
“So, got any plans now that your a free man?” Hank asks.  
“I do have one, other than that I'm not sure.”  
“Let me guess, it's that girl we never talked about. You gonna go see her?” Hank raises his eye brows at him.  
“I am. I told her to wait for me. I hope she's alright. I haven't been able to see or talk to her for the last few days and with everything that has happened, I am sure she is worried sick.”  
“Sounds like you've fallen in love Connor. Pretty impressive thing to have done all on your own. I only wish you would have told me about her sooner.”  
“I'm sorry Hank. I didn't want anyone knowing unless I was sure that she an I could actually be together. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to make it through the past few days alive. If it wasn't because of Kamski I wouldn't even be standing here.”  
“So Kamski did have a plan after all. I guess I'll have to thank him the next time I see him. Even though he is one crazy son of a bitch.”  
Connor takes off his jacket and looks at it one last time before tossing it into the trash. He then grabs a knife from the Chicken Feed stand and pulls out his LED. Hank watches proud of him. Connor turns back to Hank and gives him a smile. Hank nods.  
“Go to her Connor. I'm sure she needs you.”  
“And what about you.”  
“Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for us to catch up when you come back to the station.”  
“If they will even want me back,” Connor says doubtfully.  
“Hey, don't talk like that okay. Just go do what you gotta do and we'll worry about everything else later.”  
“Thanks Hank.”  
Connor gives him another smile then begins his search for Aadya.  
(November 12th, 9:23am)  
After searching numerous hotels that surround the police station, Connor finally finds the one that Aadya has been staying at. He makes his way through the lobby and into the elevator to head up to her room.  
As he waits for the numbers on the elevator's door to reach the correct floor he looks to the wall and thinks about the last time the two of them were together. His body shivers at the thought of her touch and the tenderness of her kiss. He feels his pants become tighter and he prays that once the elevator's doors open, no one will be around to witness it. The elevator bell rings and the doors slide open. To his relieve there is no one around.  
He quickly approaches her hotel room door and gives himself a moment to collect himself. His heart is racing so fast and he has so much to tell her, he is not sure where he is going to begin. He slowly lifts his hand up to the door and knocks. He immediately sees a shadow move in front of the peep hole then the door unlocks. Aadya wings the door open and wraps her arms around him.  
“Connor! You're okay!” She cheers.  
“I'm sorry I was gone so long. I wanted to let you know what was going on-”  
“It doesn't matter. Come on, come inside.”  
She takes him by the hand pulls him into the room. She closes and locks the door behind them. Connor moves to the middle of the room and looks around.  
“You must have been so worried. I hope you-”  
Aadya presses her mouth against his eagerly. He couldn't be happier with her response and holds her closely. Their tongues dance around each other as Aadya pulls away his tie, and unfastens his shirt, exposing his chest. She runs her fingers up and down his pecs wanting to feel every inch of his skin. As he removes the shirt from his arms, she lifts her top up over her head then presses her abdomen up against his. She looks up into his eyes.  
“I was so scared I would never see you again. I saw on the news that Jericho had been attacked and all the androids on board were either shot or captured to bring to the camps. How did you get away?”  
He places his hands over her face rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs unsure if he should tell her the truth. He decides it is best to be honest.  
“I didn't.”  
Her eyes become wide retroactively scared for him.  
“I had been shot multiple times but once the fighting was over I was patched up. There was no lasting damage so you don't have to worry.”  
“But didn't it hurt? Weren't you scared?”  
“Androids don't feel pain and sure I was scared, but I knew I had to keep fighting, so that I could get back to you.”  
He kisses her tenderly and her heart flutters making it hard for her to catch her breath. She slides her hands up the front of his pants and feels his cock rock hard inside his jeans. She unfastens his belt as he unclasps her bra and both articles of clothing fall away to the floor. Connor sets himself down on the bed so that her breasts would be aligned with his face. He cups her breasts into his hands then takes her right nipple into his mouth while he massages them both with his fingers. She leans her head back and moans towards the ceiling.  
“Mmm... you feel so good. You're hands are so soft, so warm.”  
She places her hands on his shoulders and leans him back against the bed. She kisses him vigorously then slips her fingers into his underwear and pulls them from his waist. His cock springs up in a perfect, straight angle. While biting her lip, eager to ride him, she removes her panties, then crawls onto him, straddling her legs over his hips.  
The head of his cock presses against her labia and she feels it wiggle as it slides its way to her opening. Connor moans wanting her so badly to let him inside. She happily obliges and lowers herself over his shaft. He arches his back, and grabs onto her thighs, pressing his fingers into her skin. She moans as his base caresses her clitoris.  
“Oh my god you feel amazing,” she moans.  
“So do you,” he replies with his head swimming with pleasure.  
She thrusts herself onto him over and over and Aadya's body become covered in goosebumps. Connor tries to help her rub them away and then takes hold of her butt. He rolls her over onto her back and takes control of the thrusting. She spreads her legs allowing him to enter her even deeper and he feels the head of his cock slide all the way up to her uterus. He watches her as she grips the bed-sheets in her fingers so he takes her by the hands and entwines their fingers together tightly.  
Aadya notices a light blue glow out of the corner of her eye. She looks to their hands and sees Connor's skin is deactivating around his fingers. She then notices the same thing happening between her legs and even on the spot on his chest where his heart pump is flashing rapidly. She places her fingers over his pump and he rests his hand over hers. He looks at her with a smile.  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
“I love you too.”  
He gives her a deep kiss as he continues to thrust harder and harder into her. She slides her hands up his chest and around his neck pulling his head onto her chest. He kisses her cleavage then licks and sucks her nipples.  
“I'm close Connor,” she moans, “Don't stop!”  
He keeps his pace and withing moments he feels her vaginal walls quiver and then tighten. She thrusts her hips up towards him and he holds her hips steady as he too climaxes. Her breathing begins to calm but he feels her insides still pulsing and gives her a few more thrusts before holding his position all the way inside her.  
“You're so good at knowing just what I want. How do you do that?” She asks him.  
“I don't know. I guess I can just sense it.”  
She laughs then looks back at their hands. His skin has reactivated and she kisses them gently.  
“So, what was going on with your skin?”  
“My skin?”  
“Yeah, it was deactivating on the intense areas of your body.”  
“I guess, as an android our way of truly connecting to something is to remove our skin and touch it. My body must have reacted that way naturally.”  
“Makes sense. Did it actually work while you were touch me?”  
“I'm not positive, but I have a feeling it did. Humans have electrical impulses and I think I could feel them move from you into me. Maybe that is how I knew what you wanted.”  
“That's very interesting. Does this mean your heart was also connected to mine that whole time?”  
She places her fingers over his chest where his heart pump is again.  
“Yes,” he answers.  
“What would happen if I were to pull it out, and hold it in my hands?”  
“My body would shut down in a matter of minuets.”  
“Would you die?”  
“I'm not sure. I've never been brought back within the same body before so it's not clear to me if I would still be the same Connor. I could always transfer my memories into another model but that doesn't make me the same person.”  
“Crazy. Androids are so strong and yet so fragile at the same time,” she ponders.  
“So are humans,” he replies.  
“I guess that is true.”  
He leans down a kisses her then lays down on the bed beside her. She rests her head against his chest.  
“So where do we go from here? You're still gonna be a detective I assume.”  
“I wouldn't mind continuing to work with Hank. He and I have become good partners over the past few days. I think we could continue to do great things together.”  
“And what about us? What do you think we should do?”  
“That is more up to you than it is for me. Now that I have been freed I technically don't have any place to go. I would love to stay with you if you'll have me.”  
She moves herself so they can be face to face.  
“Of course you can stay with me.” She kisses him softly. “Sorry to say that means you're going to be stuck helping me move,” she laughs. “I don't think I can stay in that house after everything that has happened.”  
“I don't mind. I'd be glad to help you.”  
“Really?”  
He brushes back her hair with his fingers.  
“Really,” he answers.  
She presses her forehead against his then rubs her nose with his. She then stands up from the bed.  
“So then, what are we waiting for?”  
They get themselves redressed and check out of the hotel. Over the next few days the two of them look for a place that is closer to the police station so that Connor can walk to and from work and they also can go out on the town together. They find their new home and move in together.  
Connor and Hank remain partners and continue to take on cases involving androids. Now with thousands more living in the Detroit area alone they know they are going to have a lot of work on their hands in the near future. With new freedoms come new laws and all three of them will have to learn how to live again.

END


End file.
